Kat: The Possible Earth Girl
by Invader Cassy
Summary: Who is this girl, Kat? Suspicious...Zim is stricken by curiosity just by the sound of her name. Shes pretty, but behind that could be anything, and Zim will stop at nothing to find out.
1. Leave Me Alone

Kat, a 13 year old girl, an akward one at that. Her mysterious dark black hair and peircing blue eyes was somewhat claming, the scary effect on her was a large scar placed accross her face starting near the corner of her eye ending adjacent to her mouth. Her eyeliner was black, dark, and winged. "KAT! KAT!" Scramed Dib, a nieghbor of hers "DIB?! how did you get in my house" Kat turned around from her computer screen. She was listening to another creepy music selection. She saw Dib, in her room, out of breath.  
"what do you want now Dib"  
"I need your help." he said actually under the impression that Kat, of all people would help him.  
"yes yes," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Zim is a horrible monster from beyond...blah..... and you want me to help you stop his evil bidding....blah.....oooo yes Dib very scary." Her eye twitching in anger, he looked at her with the "how on earth did you know?" look. She immidiatley saw this and automatically transmitted her response, "your predictable." she said, short and to the point.  
"watch your tone of vioce." he answered.  
"watch your back on the way out." She pointed to the door with a smirk. Kat could be friendly if she wanted to, otherwise she could be nasty. Dib still thought she was pretty, despite the scar. Her hair was long with her bangs cut into a slash fringe covering half of her left eye. Dib wanst in love with her but just thought she was pretty, is that wrong?

Zim was in his hide-out under his house. He was patiently trying to get a hold of the tallest and thought his tranciever was broken, but it turns out they were just ignoring his attempts to get in contact with them. GIR, behind him, playing with his piggy, was completley unaware of the world around him. As if he was in his own little world.  
"GRRRR! Broken!' Zim shouted in anger, and GIR looked as if he snapped out of it and dropped his piggy. "Whats the matter, master?" Zim ignored GIR "How am I supposed to get in touch with the tallest with my tranciever not.... trancieving?!" "Well isnt there another tranciever upstairs in the house"  
"How would you know"  
"i break that picture of the green monkey all the time!" Zim decided to give the little robots idea a chance and checked the upsatirs house for a tranciever, and he did infact find one. However, it didnt connect to the tallest.  
When he turned on the tranciever it showed the Kat human on her computer. Looks like Dib used Kats webcam to spy on Zim and submerged the signal. Dib called her again "KAAATTT!!!" And Kat was whisked away. "Kat..." Zim said, "why is that so fimiliar?" 


	2. WHAT ON IRK?

"KAT KAT! COME HERE I NEED YOU!" Dib called like bloody murder. Kat went downstairs aggrivated. Zim was still watching the human on his tranciever. "oh yay, its Dib." said Zim to himself. GIR went somewhere but Zim didnt care.  
"Your signal is broken" said DIB "WHAT?! What are you doing"  
"trying to get picture on Zim"  
"With my webcam"  
"Mine was destroyed by that little robot of his"  
"you mean his dog"  
"NO!! ROBOT"  
Kat looked at him and he knew she didnt beilieve that whole robot crap. Plus, she always thought GIR was so cute. "Just fix it please." "No way, Dib. I dont know what you do with that thing!" Dib just stared at her...."That...thats just wrong!" "Ha ha freakkin ha" Kat couldnt take it "Get the hell out of my house"  
Dib walked away. Still thinking how pretty she was.

"I know i heard that name from somewhere.. but where? WHEEEERE?!" Zim was pondering until his head actually started to feel a sharp pain. "I could look it up..." He said. And he did just that.  
"COMPUTER! Search Kat." "Searching, searching" Said computer. "No match found for 'Kat'" "DARN! You have gone mad computer!" Zim was really pissed off at himself than the computer. "Run diagnostics!" Zim was still angry, and decided for once to ask GIR for help, where ever GIR was.... "GIR!" GIR was in the equiptment room looking for his moose. "GIR.. tell me... did you never hear of Kat?" "No i dont think so master.... sounds a bit like Tak mabey...." "Now that i come to think of it... Kat is Tak spelt backwards!!" Zim thought he was onto something. "Could it be? Could Tak have come back to get revenge in a new disguise and fake name"

Zim went to Kat's house. "Kat!" He screamed, he didnt even bother knocking. "Dib what do you.... oh its Zim, hi." "DONT HI ME! YOUR TAK!" "wait, who"  
"DONT PLAY THAT GAME! YOU HAVE COME BACK YO STEAL MY MISSION"  
"what mission"  
"THE ONE YOUR ANGRY AT ME FOR GETTING! I HAVE BEEN SENT TO DESTROY EARTH! NOT YOU! DONT MAKE ME DO THIS AGAIN"  
"Wait your going to destroy earth?! Dib was right, YOU ARE AN ALIEN"  
Kat ran to her room to get a pocket-knife for defense, leaving the door open, Zim followed her. "I will completley annialate you if you dont leave me alone and go back to planet Irk." Said Zim. "Wait.. Irk?" Kat looked scared "yes Irk"  
Zim grabbed her long black cloak (which she wore all the time and it looked like she was hiding something in there...) attempting to hold her down. "NO! LET GO!" She screamed. Kat tried to run and Zim pulled off the cloak, right there he saw something that shocked him, and he knew where he heard her name from.

HA 2 BE CONTINUED GUYS! Im leavin u all hanging! =D 


	3. Discovery

"ZIM!!" Kat screamed. She grabbed the cloak hoping he hadn't noticed, but he shure as hell did. When Zim pulled that cloak off of her back, he noticed something on her back.... a PAK. "YOURE IRKEN!" "SHHHHHHH! I dont want them to know!" "Kat, the all mighty invader! Its you! this is where you were all of this time?!" Kat was one of the greatest invaders to ever walk the face of plant Irk. She had dissapeared years ago on her mission to conquer a planet way past Earth, planet Raley. They thought Kat had been captured by the Rayliens and put to death, so the tallest never sent another invader to planet Raley again. "Why are you here?" asked Zim "We thought you had died." "I never died. Im not very good with the technology stuff. I ended up crashing on this planet on my way to planet Raley. How do you think i got this scar? A piece of glass probably from the windshield slashed my face when i landed, im suprised im alive too. Better my face than my chest.. anyway... my ship was destroyed along with my SIR unit, Buster. Luckly i was able to have my transformation thing working, and there goes me being bad with tech stuff again, i somehow screwed it up so badly im stuck in my human disquise. The only thing that wasnt changed was my PAK. Thats why i wear this cloak, so nobody will notice. I had no way of getting out. But this planet is my home now and i love it"  
"Well im going to destroy it." Said Zim willing to get her enraged. "If you do," Kat threatened, "i will completley turn my back on the Irken planet and destroy the face of it, and anything that gets in my way, including you." Zim didnt believe her. Ever since this battle, Zim has been ever so bent on destroying the earth and Kat for betraying Irk.

"Wait, so your an alien and from the same planet as Zim?!" Said Dib. "SHUT UP! I dont want everyone to find out! Listen, i don't mean anyone harm. Im actually willing to defend this planet if Zim decides to even attemt to destroy it." "How?" "I will destroy Irk and anything in my way, even Zim." Dib was so tempted to report her, but he just couldnt. He trusted her and just imagine what she could do to him... She was willing to kick Zim's ass for Earth and he couldnt turn her down.  
"oh kay Kat." Said Dib, "I trust you. And i wanna help. I will stand by you and make shure nothing fatal happens." Kat hugged Dib as a show of respect. And they shook hands in closing deal.

Zim was building a "destroyer Unit" to make shure he gets rid of Kat and this filthy planet. Its been 3 months now and it almost, finally almost inished. Kat on the other hand, needed no weapons for she could easily steal them form the Irken millitary base. Never has Kat been this underhanded and violent but she did it for the sake of her allies. Zim, working on his destroyer bot, was nearly done and could be done by the most tommorrow night. This robot was nothing to joke around with and not at all a toy. It had guns, lasers, atomic bombs, and fire torpedos. And alot of other weapons useful, and very dangerous.  
"YEEEEES! FINISHED GIR! I AM FINISHED!" "WEEE HO HO HO! YAAAAY WERE DOOMED!!" Said GIR. "No GIR, theyre doomed." Zim started laughing in a sinister way and GIR laughed in a funny, cute kind of way. 


	4. Hate Isnt a Strong Word

The next day, Kat woke up to the gas station across the street set on fire. The fire trucks sirens ringing and families on the sidelines hysterical crying. The ambulance arrived and carried away at least 5 or 10 bodies. It was cold and Kat ran downstairs to get a sweater with her hair still not combed and her eyeliner she never took off last night running.

"!" Said Kat, "What happened?!" , a woman next door to Kat was crying as she saw her husband being carried away, "im so sorry." Said Kat, she began to cry too. "A hideous monster, attacking the station, fatal and disturbing." couldn't even get her words together. Kat bent down and noticed a wire attached to a piece of metal with the Irken logo, "Zim…" she cried on and on. "He's done it!"

Kat walked back to her house, sitting at her computer desk silently crying just waiting to die. She noticed Dib outside her window, he was making sure she was okay. "Go home Dib!" Said Kat, "It's over, he's done it! Im just going to wait here to die." "Youre breaking the deal we had?"

Kat thought about it, and she walked downstairs, this time quickly touching up her eyeliner and combed her hair. She walked outside, "Lets go give him what he deserves."

Dib and Kat ran to Zims house and broke in. he wasn't home. "This is it." Said Dib, "Ready?" Kat nodded and sobbed. At first, Kat tore apart the houses computer with mostly her bare hands. She also tried to destroy every piece of Irken technology she could get her hands on, it made majority progress…

Zim had just walked in, "WHAT IS THE MEANINING OF THIS?!" He shot at Kat and got her a nice bloody scar on her leg. She bared the pain, he did nothing to Dib. Dib managed to tackle Zim to the ground, ripping and clawing at him, and stole his laser gun and shot at the technology he could and Dib and Kat ran out. Dib kept running but Kat jacked his Irken voot-runner. She headed towards Irk.


	5. Kat is truly a moster

Kat had finally landed on Irk and got in touch with the Tallest by knocking out one of the Irken peoples and stealing a communication device. She doesn't know how she did it but she did, and she's surprised it didn't blow up or something with her bad technology skills. "My Tallest!" She said when she finally got in touch with them, "What?" Said Purple, "Who ARE you? You don't look Irk at all." "It is I, Kat, The all mighty invader." "Wait, I thought you died." Said Red, "Let me guess, you crashed on another planet with your bad technology skills and had no hope of ever coming back BUT you managed to fix it up. But what about your hideous look?"

"NEVER MIND THAT!" She yelled not willing to explain. "I must return to planet Railey but I first need new equipment." "Then go to the Military equipment hall." "Excellent…" She said with an evil grin.

Kat made her way to the Military equipment hall and stole the most powerful bombs, guns, and something else she doesn't know but it looked like it could really hurt somebody. She came, armed and bulletproof, first fired at homes, and other voot runners landing on Irk. She came back to her voot runner and transformed into a "Killing Giant Robot Thing". And basically went on a killing spree.

Next thing she had to get rid of, was the tallest. She went to their Base Armed. They looked at her. "Kat?" Said Red. "What are you doing pointing that gun at our heads?" "TAKE THREE GUESSES DIP WAD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THIS PLANET. I WARNED ZIM, I WARNED HIM TWICE." "wait, ZIM?" The Tallest started laughing, "He wouldn't know a good invader if it bit him in the ass." Kat shot them both for being smart with her.

She got back into her "Killing Robot Thing" and crushed the poor Irkens who dare stumble upon it. She fired the ones who tried escaping her wrath but few still got away. After she had killed most of the Irken citizens, she went back to earth covered in blood. She went to Zims base, still covered in blood. "Hello Zim." She said in a sinister way.

"Your covered in blood" He said, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" "I destroyed your empire and now ive come to destroy you." "NO! Ill do anything!" He said actually faling into her hands. She laughed "No second chances!" She held the gun to his head and laughed again. Zim was shivering in fear. "ASTALAVISTA BIOTCH!" And then she blew his brains out. Kat was truly, a monster.


End file.
